Song and Poem Confessions
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Sakura gets a mysterious valentine from somewhere. . . Attached to it is a great surprise. .. Who could it be from? *grins* R/R!! Ja!! :Þ


Song and Poem Confessions  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
*Grins* Konnichiwa minna! This was written for Valentine's Day! A couple tends to get together on this great romantic day of the year. But how? That's the question. On a special Valentine's Day, Sakura gets the best valentine of a lifetime and an attached surprise. Who did she get it from? Hmm. . . You'll just have to read to find out. Oh and btw, I'm basing this on Valentine's Day in USA, kay?  
  
Disclaimer: *pouts* CCS is not mine! Neither is the sonnet. That's the property of William Shakespeare. Also the song isn't mine either. It's called Misty's Song from the Pokemon Soundtrack. . . . I think. . . *sweatdrops* Anyway. . . Don't mind me. . . I'll just walk away. . . *walks away*  
  
16-year-old Sakura Kinomoto walked past her friend 16-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo!" She greeted.  
  
Tomoyo just giggled and said, "Ohohohoh!" Sakura blinked as she walked to her locker. `I wonder what that's all about. . .' She sighed as she remembered the date. `February 14 and I have no valentine. . .' She thought mournfully.  
  
She thought back to her crush, 16-year-old Syaoran Li. She blushed and shook her head. `There's no way he would like me. . .' She thought.  
  
Sakura reached her locker to see a card sticking out slightly. She pulled it out. "Hoe?" She muttered curiously. She opened the card to see that it was a valentine.  
  
To the Goddess Sakura:  
  
Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimm'd; But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;  
  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Sakura leaned against her locker, nearly fainting at these poetic words. `Where could they have gotten these words?' She thought. She turned to the back of the card to find two messages.  
  
If you truly wish to find out  
  
Who I am,  
  
Please meet me outside by the Cherry Blossom Tree,  
  
At Three.  
  
Sakura sighed in relief. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine who could be at the tree. Instantly, an image of Syaoran appeared in her head. She opened her eyes in surprise. `It couldn't be. . .' She determined, although her heart said something else. She sighed and looked down at the card to see more written.  
  
The beautiful words chosen  
  
To attract Sakura,  
  
Belong to the great writer,  
  
William Shakespeare.  
  
Sakura giggled slightly. `It's no wonder. . .' She thought. She glanced of her watch to see that it was five past 3 o'clock.  
  
"HOE!" She blurted out and grabbed her bag. She arrived at the Cherry Blossom Tree to find no one there. She blinked and looked around. `Could the person be fake? Could someone be playing a trick on me?' She thought. Sakura was fearful of no one appearing. Out of nowhere, she heard the sound of the piano start playing.  
  
"Hoe?" She muttered to herself. She heard someone start singing. Sakura closed her eyes as she listened to the person singing. `Who could this be?'   
  
Out here in the quiet of the night  
  
Meet the stars and moon  
  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
  
We won't admit but it's true  
  
You look at me, I look away  
  
Sakura still had her eyes closed, hoping that the person was Syaoran. She remembered a time when she was talking to Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura looked outside to see that it was snowing. "Hey!"  
  
"Uh?" Syaoran said as he saw Sakura stand up suddenly.  
  
"It's snowing!" She exclaimed happily with her hands pressed against the glass. She turned around to look at Syaoran, "Let's go outside for a bit!"  
  
Syaoran stuttered in replying, "O. . kay. . ."  
  
Sakura giggled happily as she stepped outside. She twirled around in the falling snow. Syaoran walked out behind her. "Wow! Pretty!" Sakura commented about the snow.  
  
"Ohh. .. Cold. ." She said a few minutes later. She ran towards a stuffed bear that was sitting there. "That's kawaii!" She turned to Syaoran. "Look, Shaoran-kun. Isn't it kawaii?"  
  
Syaoran walked up to her, "Yeah. . ." He said softly.  
  
She giggled again and turned to Syaoran. "You made a stuffed animal, too, didn't you?" She asked curiously.  
  
Syaoran replied quickly, "Yeah." She stood up and asked, "Have you given it away yet?"  
  
Syaoran turned away. "No. Not yet."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Yukito-san will be glad to get it."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura but turned away again. "No. . . It's not for him. I was only attracted by his magic. It's someone else I care for. . ." He said.  
  
Sakura asked curiously, "Who?" Sakura thought to herself jealously. `I knew he would have someone. . . Why am I even asking?'  
  
"The person I care about is. . ." He turned to look at Sakura and turned away again quickly. "IS. . ." He said loudly about to tell her.  
  
Sakura quickly started to talk. "Gomen!" She said. `I don't want to know.' She thought mournfully. `Especially if I know it's not me. . .' "I shouldn't force you to tell. Gomen!" (This is an actual scene! Don't know which episode but it is a true part of an epi! And they're up in the mountains btw. . .)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I want to tell you  
  
But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy be so hard to do?  
  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling  
  
And to say that I love you.  
  
I practice all the words that I could say  
  
Line by line, every word  
  
I tell myself today will be the day  
  
But every time I lose my nerve  
  
I look at you, you look away  
  
She remembered when she finally figured out her feelings for Syaoran. She wanted to tell him but was too scared to actually go through with her numerous plans.  
  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I want to tell you  
  
But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy be so hard to do?I want to tell you what I'm feeling  
  
And to say that I love you.  
  
Why, why do you turn away?  
  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
  
I try but I can't pretend that I  
  
Don't feel for you, the way I do  
  
Can't you see?  
  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I want to tell you  
  
But now I'm afraid that you might break my hear  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy be so hard to do?  
  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling  
  
And to say that. . . .  
  
I love you. . .  
  
Sakura. . . .  
  
At the sound of her name, she opened her eyes. In front of her was a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms.  
  
"For Sakura, a bouquet of cherry blossoms, which could never rival the beauty that you possess."  
  
Sakura gasped. The flowers were absolutely gorgeous.  
  
The person holding the flowers handed it to her. It wasn't until now when you could see his face.  
  
Tears fell down Sakura's face.  
  
"I wanted it to be you. . ." Sakura said with joy. (Can anyone figure out what movie that line is from? And it is from a movie!)  
  
The camera angled itself to show. . . .  
  
Syaoran Li.  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Aishiteru, Sakura."  
  
Tears continue to run, "Aishiteru, Shaoran! Aishiteru!" She hugged him before they kissed.  
  
"Kawaii!!" A voice yelled in the background.  
  
The End!  
  
I hope everyone likes! I know the song's supposed to be from Pokemon but. . . I thought it would be cute for this. Don't you think so? *grins* Well. . . Another romance fic from me. . . I suck at writing romance. I know. . . *shrugs* Oh well! Ja! :Þ And I'm planning on writing a Pokemon fic with the song. . Just a music video. . . 


End file.
